Escape Route
by iBubba
Summary: Bella is the Presidents sixteen year old daughter who wants nothing more than to be free.She meets Edward Cullen, a twenty-one year old tattoo artist in the making after her 'getaway car' breaks down outside the shop he works at. She becomes obsessed.
1. Epic Failure

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch!**

**This is the story about a girl imprisoned by elegant paintings and cashmere pillows.**

**I hope you like it! See you at the bottom...**

**"I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go  
>I wanna be a part of something I don't know<br>And if you try to hold me back, I might explode  
><strong>**Baby, by now you should know  
>I can't be tamed."<strong>

**Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus**

**^^Don't judge me for that one^^**

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms above my head as a yawn ripped through me; my blanket bundled around my legs. As I jumped off the bed, my feet made a thud.<p>

"Crap." I winced.

If I wanted to execute this perfectly, then I couldn't make a sound. _They_ had to think that I was sound asleep.

I changed into my escape clothes – black leather pants, black leather jacket, and my black Luoboutin stilettos - and immediately felt like the sexy badass that I knew I was somewhere deep down inside. I ordered this outfit online entirely for this event.

After I changed, I slowly cracked open my door and peeked my head out. I checked right, then left.

_Coast looks clear… _I thought to myself, but I knew better. 'Big Brother' is always watching, even when you think you see him leave for lunch, he's always fucking there.

I wasn't too worried about the security cameras littering the corners, I've been studying them in my spare time for the past week and I'm pretty sure I've got them figured out. Every ten seconds they switch, so if I timed this perfectly then I'm home-free mother fuckers!

I grabbed my bag with clothes and money then set the timer on my iPhone to ten seconds, I then ran under the first camera, then the next, and then the next. Before I knew it I was, surprisingly, already at one of the exits in this giant, good-for-nothing home.

I typed the passcode into the security pad, and then after the light above the keys turned green, I slowly and quietly opened the door and once again poked my head out.

I couldn't see anyone. Fate must be on my side tonight; this place is usually riddled with men in black suits, black Ray Bans, and ear pieces.

I ran faster than ever towards the old 1957 Porsche Speedster 1600 that my dad has been restoring. She's beautiful with her white shiny coat of paint, and red interior. It wasn't very inconspicuous for a getaway car, but she was fast and it would piss my dad off even more if I took her.

I tossed my bag into the back and hopped in. I shoved the keys into the ignition and sped off toward the big gate.

_So close… _I thought, _so close to freedom!_

I reached the gate and leaned over the edge of the car to punch in the code that opens the door to my freedom. As the gates inched open, I gave a tiny squeal. After sixteen years of a smothered existence I was finally free!

I sped down the street, away from my former prison. _Sweet Liberation!_

I couldn't help the odd feeling of being out alone, without security personnel breathing down my neck.

It felt amazing!

After basking in the wonderful moment, I began thinking about my father and stepmother.

My father, Charles Swan (i.e. Mr. President), is really a good man and I hate the thought of running away from him, but I can't stand being America's Sweetheart much longer. I'm going insane! Not to mention my psychotic stepmom, Sue, is a raging bitch.

So that's why I'm here in the Porsche, speeding down a dark street going Lord knows where.

_Where am I going?_

I didn't recognize the street I was on, the streetlamps were out, it was pitch black, and I was getting very nervous.

I tried to look at a street sign when there was suddenly a white flash in the road in front of me, causing me swerve and slam into a fucking fire hydrant. The impacts caused my head to snap back a little, causing me to wince in pain. My car sputtered a couple of times before completely shutting off.

"Fucking great." I grumbled before thumping my forehead on the steering wheel a couple of times.

Talk about a depressing getaway. I believe this is what common people call a 'fail'.

As I raise my head I take in my surroundings I realize I'm not in the best part of town. There's a parking lot in front of me with several seedy looking shops and businesses. There's a small pub to the left, a Wu's Nail Salon next to that, then what appeared to be a tattoo shop named Skull Studios, and then a suspicious place called Pleasure Palace. I didn't even want to speculate that one.

The nail salon was closed, and the pub with the bikers out front looked a little scary to be honest, so I shoved the dented door of my Porsche open and slowly started to walk toward Skull Studios. I figured it was my best bet to try and get some help since there's no way in hell that I'm going to Pleasure Palace.

I was even surprised a tattoo parlor was open at two o'clock in the morning. Then I thought, _what the hell do I know about tattoo shops? Nada._ So I left it at that.

As I reached closer I noticed that the windows were pitched black and I couldn't see inside except for the fluorescent sign on the outside advertising that they were indeed open. I was a still a bit tentative as I reached toward the door and slowly pulling it open with what had to be a terrified look on my face.

The inside was breathtaking, nothing like the outside. It was all vintage looking with old signs on the dark black walls, and deep colored furniture. It was all very cozy in an edgy kind of way. There was a front desk with a couple of display boxes in front showing different pieces they've done. I observed them as I walked toward the desk and noticed a very beautiful piece that covered a woman's arm. It was a simple feather that, once it got towards the top, transformed into a plethora of little birds flying up and winding around her arm.

"Can I help you?" A beautiful blonde asked me with sarcasm. She had her nose pierced and snake bites and she only had a few tattoos. She didn't look that much older than me.

As I was about to answer there was a rather loud yelp that came from behind a closed dark purple curtain. My eyes might have widened a bit as I realized I probably should have stayed in the car.

The girl chuckled, "Piercing room." She explained, "Now can I help you with something, Sweetie?" She asked a bit nicer this time. I think she realized I was about to shit my pants.

"Umm.. C-car.." I mumbled stupidly. She raised a sculpted brow at me, her blue eyes standing out against the mass of black eyeliner.

"Car?" She asked like I was stupid, "What about a car…?"

"M-my car… It's -" I was cut off by another yelp and I gulped loudly. The girl chuckled again.

"Are you having car troubles or somethin'?" She questioned, her mouth turning up a bit at the corners. "Because I'm guessing you didn't come here to get tatted or pierced."

I took a calming breath. _It's just a tattoo shop, not a torture chamber. Stop being a baby! Nobody's going to hurt you…_

After my little pep-talk to myself I cleared my throat and spoke, "Yes, I crashed my car into a fire hydrant…" I announced, realizing how stupid that sounded after I said it aloud.

She snorted, "A fire hydrant? Nice." She was smiling now, "Do you need a phone? 911? Anything?"

As I was about to answer, I was interrupted again. My annoyance flared at the prospect of being interrupted. _Don't they know who I am?_

A young woman came out from behind the dark purple curtain touching her lip where there were obviously new snake bites on her bottom lip. There was red all around the piercings but it wasn't swollen so I figured it must be legit. Behind her a tall man with a mess of rusty brown hair stepped out. He was covered in tattoos, but not in an unattractive kind of way. All that could be seen was a sleeve on each arm and a few on his neck, the rest was covered with a tight grey V-neck, black pants that hung low on his hips, and red vans.

I involuntarily licked my lips.

His green eyes met mine and his eyes widened a bit before he turned toward the girl he came out of the back room with. He began quietly talking to her and I turned back to the girl behind the desk.

"No... I don't know what to do." I said honestly, thinking for the first time that maybe my plan to runaway was stupid.

She smiled a bit at me, "Well do you live here? Or do you need a hotel?" She asked, turning toward her computer and clicking on the mouse some.

Well, I could lie and say that I don't live here but I can't get a hotel because I'm not eighteen. She noticed my hesitation and raised both of her eyebrows. "Well?" She asked. Green eyes looked over at her, then at me. I hadn't noticed his client had left.

"What's going on?" He asked in the most attractive voice I'd ever heard. It was soft and melodic, caressing my skin like a kiss. I felt myself relax as I looked at him and all of his gloriousness. This man was seriously gorgeous.

"Well, this chick here…" She trailed off, wanting my name.

"Bella." I replied shortly.

"This chick, Bella, crashed her car into a _fire hydrant, _and now she doesn't know what to do." She said looking up at him.

His eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me, checking me over, looking for injuries I suppose.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern. I smiled at bit at his cuteness.

"I'm perfect." It came out more of a purr and I was momentarily stunned at myself. Where had that come from? Since when do I fucking purr?

_Since you decided to run away and get hot over a stranger, _my inner voice retaliated.

Green eyes' eyebrows rose a bit at my tone and then the left side of his mouth lifted a bit in a small crooked smile that I found absolutely endearing.

"That's good to hear. Well, since you don't know what to do, you can just chill here until you figure it out. We're open all night so take your time." Why are my panties getting wet?

"I don't want to be a bother." I said in my 'America's Sweetheart' voice, and then cursed myself. Old habits die hard I'm afraid. Green Eyes just smirked.

"She can't just stay here for as long as she likes." The blonde said a bit hotly to the beauty.

"Sure she can. Don't you know who she is?" He replied. Fuck, no.

"She's Bella…" Blondie said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Yeah, dumbass," He said with a smirk, "Isabella Swan. You know the President's daughter?" He mocked.

Blondie gasped. "Oh." Was all she said before she glanced at me, and then went back to typing on the computer. Green Eyes chuckled then walked over to the couches and sat down, patting the spot on the opposite side of the couch.

I confidently walked over and sat down, crossing my legs. His eyes traveled to my leather clad legs and he smiled that devilish smirk of his.

"I never expected the President's daughter to be a fan of leather pants." The small smile that had been firmly planted on my face vanished quickly.

"I never expected to crash into a fire hydrant. Shit happens." I replied. His eyebrows shot up when I cursed. I rolled my eyes.

"Tough crowd," He replied, "So how old are you anyway?"

I removed my eyes from the spot on the floor to his eyes as I contemplated my answer.

I realized I couldn't deny him, "Sixteen." I said. He nodded his head.

"A little young to be in a tattoo shop, don't you think?" He asked, an eyebrow arched and another smile gracing his lips.

"It was either this or Pleasure Palace." It was my turn to cock an eyebrow and I was rewarded with his velvety laugh. It was rich and beautiful and I wanted to lick him.

"You made the right choice." He said, still chuckling. "I'm Edward by the way, and that bitch is Tanya." He informed me, nodding his head toward Blondie. I giggled.

"So, I won't get in trouble for having you here, will I? I mean, where were you going at two in the morning?" He asked, genuinely curious.

I could see Tanya glaring at me out of the corner of my eye and I smirked.

"I was running away." I said simply, not caring who he told if he were to tell anyone. I just don't care anymore. This image that America has of me, it's not real. It's not me.

He mouth kind of popped open in this cute little "O" shape." I giggled.

"Who would want to run away from the White House?" He asked, perplexed.

"Who wouldn't want to run away from imprisonment?" I answered with a question of my own. He looked thoughtful.

"I get it. It must be tough with everyone looking up to you and your pops all the time, huh?" He guessed.

"Yes." I answered just as a set of headlights flashed through the window. It was a black Cadillac SUV. I knew what that meant. "Hide me." I said desperately, getting up and rushing further into the store.

"What?" He asked confused as he got up and followed me. "Hide you from what?"

I pointed out the front window towards the men in black suits now rushing out of the car and towards my little accident scene, their guns drawn and facing downward.

Edward's eyes widened. "Fuck no." He said while pushing me toward the front door. "I could get arrested for that shit. I'm sorry, Sweetheart, but I'm only twenty-one and I got plans for my future." He rambled, still pushing me towards the front of the store.

All I could concentrate on was the fact that his hands were on my back, touching me! Ohmygah…

Before I realized it, I was pushed out the front door. The Suits' head snapped toward me, their guns raised. When they realized who it was, they lowered their guns and ran toward me.

"Ms. Swan, are you alright?" One of the Suits asked me. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Yes. I'm fine." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Two of them placed their hands on my lower back and led me to the car, the others surrounding me.

As the door was shut behind me, I couldn't help but think of how annoyed I should be at Edward for pushing me back to my prison. I soon realized that I wasn't annoyed; in fact, I couldn't wait to see him again!

"Isabella, what the hell were you thinking?" My father asked angrily as he shut the door behind him into my room the next morning. "Leaving at two o'clock in the morning? In Sasha? You know she's my pride and joy, why would you take her? Then, on top of all that, my men find you in a _tattoo shop?_ What was—"

"Dad!" I cut him off, "I'm sorry, okay? I won't do it again." I promised, not meaning a word of it.

"Damn right you won't do it again! What were you thinking, Isabella?" He asked, sitting down on one of the pastel couches in my sitting room. I had just woken up so I was eating a bagel on one of my couches.

"I don't know…" I lied, "I just felt like I had to…um…go?" I shrugged lamely. My father actually rolled his eyes at me.

"You felt like you had to go." He repeated, pursing his lips in thought. "So is that why you weren't seen on any of the cameras in the house? You weren't seen until you exited the house, which is where in every camera you can be seen running toward Sasha like a madwoman. Explain that, Isabella." He asked with his eyebrows raised high on his face.

Well, fuck.

"I felt…adventurous?" I guessed, knowing I was done for.

"Wrong. You were sneaking out. Don't forget that I was once a teenager as well, Bells." He told me, his expression and voice softening. "You're still grounded, though. I don't know what encouraged you to act out like this, but don't let it happen again. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I said evenly even though I was fuming on the inside.

He fucking grounded me! I've never been grounded before!

_It's all Edward's fault. He pushed you back towards the Suits! _My inner voice blamed.

_No…_ _It could never be Edward's fault, _I defended.

Edward…

I was ripped away from my beautiful, Edward-filled musings by a knock on my door and then Natalie, one of the maids, poked her head through the door.

"Jacob Black is here to see you, Miss Bella." She informed respectively.

I internally groaned. Jacob Black is the son of one of my fathers' political partners, Billy Black. While Jacob has grown up almost exactly like me, he doesn't mind it. He loves politics and cameras, especially when said camera has an interviewer behind it asking him questions. Jacob Black thinks Jacob Black is the bee's knees, arms, and legs.

Sure he's a gentleman in theory, but he's also a total ass.

"Thank you, Natalie." I responded.

I walked to my closet and threw on a white lace dress, black stockings, and some red suede pumps from Urban Outfitters. I then ran my fingers through my wavy hair and placed a crystal headband in it from Saks Fifth Avenue.

I took my time walking through the long, elegant hallways of my prison before I reached the sitting room I knew he would be waiting for me in.

"Jacob." I greeted with a fake smile. He stood up from his spot on the couch and walked over to me.

"Isabella!" He said excitedly, wrapping his arms around me a little too tight for comfort. "You look beautiful this morning." I laughed uncomfortably.

"So, Jacob, to what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked a bit sarcastically after I recovered.

"I have come to ask if you would accompany me to the Presidential Gala." He informed me innocently enough. His confidence in his eyes bothered me, though. It was if he expected me to say 'yes'.

Out of spite I said, "No." A sweet smile graced my lips. His eyebrows shot to the roof, and his eyes widened a bit.

"No?" He asked, astounded.

"I'm going alone this year, if I go at all." I informed him, turning around and walking towards the dining room where platters of food were set up amongst empty chairs.

"Why?" He demanded, apparently over his shock as anger took over.

"Because, Jacob, I don't want to go." I explained simply as I reached for a delicious looking croissant role.

"I'm confused. I thought we had a great time at the benefit last month." He offered. I rolled my eyes and turned towards him, half a roll in my hand, the other half in my mouth.

Last month I had gone with him to a benefit for my father out of obligation. "It's proper to bring a date, Isabella," my stepmother had said. I spent the entire night listening to Jacob talk about him and his father's achievements.

I swallowed my roll and then spoke.

"I just don't like those types of things. They're boring." I explained, turning back toward the various platters.

He huffed, "You have to go with me, Isabella."

I snorted and his eyes widened. "I _have _to? Jacob, I don't _have_ to do anything! I'm not going with you and that's final." I fumed, and then promptly stomped out of the room and towards the front door.

My father said I was grounded, but I don't see him around to stop me from leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**I have some stuff you can check out for this story on my profile! Said stuff includes:**

**- Characters and Plot + Bella's leather outfit! (Gives almost entire plot & future characters so I wouldn't recommend this if you don't want to know what's going to happen next. It was basically my outline for this story when this came to my head.)**

**- Outfits from this chapter minus Bella's leather outfit which is above ^^.**

**vv _REVIEW!_**** vv**


	2. These Tits O'Mine

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. (Just in case you're mistaken).**

**Sorry, but this chapter is a bit shorter than the last! I hope you like it though, and I hope I get good reviews again!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Those little comments get me cheesin' all day long!**

**"Every breath you take  
>Every move you make<br>Every bond you break  
>Every step you take<br>I'll be watching you**

**Every single day**  
><strong>Every word you say<strong>  
><strong>Every game you play<strong>  
><strong>Every night you stay<strong>  
><strong>I'll be watching you"<strong>

**Every Step You Take by Police**

* * *

><p>I walked calmly out the front entrance and toward one of the Cadillac's in the front drive.<p>

As I walked toward the closest car, Seth, one of the Suits that actually talks to me, got out of the car.

"Get me the fuck away from here, Seth." I said simply, opening the door and sliding in.

"I can't do that, Bella. Your dad says your grounded and that we're not allowed to take you anywhere without his permission." He said with pity in his eyes. He knows how much I hate living here.

"Seth, get in the car." I rolled my eyes and closed the Cadillac door behind me. Where were the fuckers who usually do that shit for me?

He seemed hesitant as he slowly walked around the front of the car and reached the driver side. He eventually opened the door, his eyes shooting around everywhere.

"Stop being a pussy." I giggled. He looked a bit shocked at my words, but they did there trick as he slid into the seat behind the wheel and closed the door behind him.

He took a deep breath, "If I get in trouble for this, or worse, fired, then I am saying you held a gun to my head, capiche?" He chuckled. I laughed and punched his arm lightly.

"Hey, no punching the driver! Especially when this driver is breaking the rules like a badass for you." He commented as he started the car and drove off. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"Skull Studios." I replied. His eyebrows rose considerably high on his head.

"The tattoo place we picked you up at last night?" He asked, confusion lacing his voice.

"Yup." I answered simply, not feeling like explaining to him why I want to go there.

We spent the next few minutes driving in semi-comfortable silence until a fucking fabulous idea came to my head.

"Hey, can I use your laptop thingy?" I asked Seth, pointing to the computer sitting next to him in the passenger seat.

All Secret Service agents had a special little laptop, almost like a police officers, that you can use to access a person's information. Only this laptop gave you any and all details you want to know.

I grabbed his laptop, not really waiting for an answer, and typed in 'Skull Studios employees' since I didn't know Edward's last name. When the search came up I realized there were several Skull Studios around the world so I typed in 'Washington D.C.' to limit my answers. One came up.

_Owner: Demetri Banx, 34_

_Employees:_

_Maxwell Sargent, 20, clerk_

_Tanya Sofia Denali, 18, clerk_

_Marcus Giorgio Rossi, 28, artist_

_Edward Anthony Cullen, 21, artist_

_Donna 'Bree Elaina Harper, 22, artist_

The last one I read stuck out to me. It was oddly beautiful.

I clicked on 'Edward Anthony Cullen', figuring this must be my man.

_What an old-man name! _I snorted and Seth kind of looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, after all, I was about to do an extensive background check on a total stranger.

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

_Age: 21  
>Address: 7492 Willow Greene Dr., apt. 118<br>Parents: Esmerelda Anne Cullen (44), Carlisle Anthony Cullen (46)  
>Siblings: Kaetlynne Adele Cullen (16)<br>Criminal Records: Car Theft, Indecent Exposure, Vandalism…  
>Job Position: Tattoo Artist, Skull Studios<br>Education: Grieber Elementary, Hudson Junior High, Fore Fathers High School_

"We're here, Bells." Seth called, snapping me out of my research.

I closed the laptop and hopped out of the car, Seth following closely behind. I walked in and heard the chime of the bell above the door. Tanya looked up at me from the magazine she was reading behind the desk, her eyes growing in size as she realized who it was.

"Wha -" She began, but I cut her off.

"Is Edward here?" I asked, walking up to the front counter, admiring the different displays they had. This really was a quite talented shop.

"Umm… He's with a client. Why?" She asked defensively. Her eyes were looking back and forth between my own, searching for an answer.

I could feel Seth standing closely behind me, ever the amazing body guard.

"Where?" I asked, using what I hoped was an authoritative voice. She pointed to a deep blue curtain on the other side of the room behind some couches and coffee tables littered with magazines covered in models wearing barely-there bikinis.

I walked over to the curtain and pushed the soft velvety material to the side. The other side of the curtain was an entirely different room. The walls and colors were the same, but there were a few different stations with tattoo chairs for the clients and little stools with wheels for the artist. A huge elegant, gold framed mirror stood in the far back corner of the room, standing out against the dark walls.

I spotted him sitting in a station with a blonde guy; he was doing some work on his arm and seemed to be very concentrated. I could see his pink tongue sticking out the tiniest bit from the corner of his mouth, and his brows were a bit furrowed from the concentration.

_Swoon…_

I walked towards him; my little pumps clacking on the hard floor alerted him to my presence.

His head rose to see who had come back here, and when he saw that it was me, he just sat there staring at me with no expression on his gorgeous face.

I decided to take initiative and pulled a stool next to his and sat down, crossing my legs.

"Hey." I said softly, smiling softly.

He still stared out me, only this time his mouth was hanging open a bit.

"Wha…." He finally got out, but that's all he got out before he just sat there staring at me some more.

"What you doin'?" I sang playfully, a small smile gracing my lips and I rocked back and forth on my hands a bit. My playful question seemed to snap him out of whatever weird trance it was that he was in.

"Nothing much, just using this needle to inject ink into Mike's arm." He said casually, throwing me a quick smile before turning back toward "Mike's" arm.

I was a bit disappointed that he turned away from me, but I guess he did have a job to do.

The next few minutes must have awkward for everyone except me. I was simply staring at Edward's profile as he did a barbed wire around this nube's arm. Seth was standing rigid as ever next to the curtain/entrance and I could see said nube staring at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" Edward asked after a few more minutes of awkward silence. Boy, I should have planned something out before I just waltzed in here.

"I came to see you, silly." I answered honestly. As he peeked at me from the corner of his eye, I caught sight of his biceps that looked delicious under the tight black hoodie he was wearing.

I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning. How could one man be so handsome?

He looked at me biting my lip for a second before he cleared his throat and began to speak:

"Bella, I've got work to do. I'm sorry but I can't really talk right now. "He explained, turning back to his work. "Besides," he continued, "I thought you would hate me for throwing you to the dogs last night."

I scoffed, "I could never hate you." I said, then immediately regretted it. This guy must think I'm a total creep! Where the_ hell_ is my brain-to-mouth filter?

I wanted to throw up when I saw how uncomfortable he looked, but then I figured: _"Eh, what the hell! I could have some fun with an awkward Eddie." _

"Oh." He said, focusing intently on his artwork. I could still see Mr. Douche staring at me so I looked at him.

"What?" I asked angrily.

Edward and his customer looked shocked.

"Bella." Edward said admonishingly.

"What? He was staring." I explained with a shrug.

Edward snorted what seemed to be an annoyed laugh, and then pinched the bridge of his nose with his gloved fingers.

"Bella, I think you should go." He said softly, looking at me with his sparkly emerald eyes. I just stared, and stared, and stared until eventually I realized that he was calling my name.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed.

"Hm?" I asked in a daze.

"It's just that I don't think that you getting angry at my customers is good for business. Besides, you're too young to be here." He said, turning back towards his tattoo.

"You don't think I'm pretty, Edward?" I asked innocently, purposely trying to make him uncomfortable.

His eyes widened and his mouth hung open a bit.

"N-no, I never s-said that. I-I'm just saying th-that you um… you need to leave." He stuttered. He then got up, gently grabbed my arm and rose me to my feet.

"Ooh, touchy, touchy." I giggled, wiggling my hips a bit. I could have sworn I saw the corners of his mouth turn up a little before he shook his head and led me to the curtain, and then proceeded to push me through it.

"Please, Miss Swan." He gestured toward the front entrance. I looked at it, then back at him with big innocent eyes.

"You sure like to shove me places, don't you?" I asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes and went back through the curtain. I stared at his ass the whole time.

I easily managed to get back to the house and back in my room without my dad or Sue seeing me. He's always busy with this, or away for that. The only chance of getting caught now was if Sue was annoying enough to make him check the security tapes or one of the Suits rat me out.

I would cut a bitch.

I was currently lounging on one of the couches in my room when I realized I hadn't talked to my mom in the longest.

My mother, Renee Durelli, originally ran away with her secretary and somewhere along the way she fell in love with a major league baseball player and became Renee Dwyer. Phil, her new husband, is really nice and has treated me like a princess since he first met me five years ago.

I grabbed my phone and called her.

"Hey, baby cakes!" She greeted me with excitement lacing her tone.

"Hey, Mamacita!" I giggled.

"So, what's new, my beautiful and darling daughter? Ooh, I saw you last month at your father's benefit, you looked stunning! And who was that hunk on your arm, you lucky bitch? Ohmygah, are you being safe?" She asked one question after the other, never stopping once. Not even to breathe!

"Mom," I cut her off, "First of all, breathe." I did a couple of deep breaths with her, and then began again. "Second of all, Ma, did you call me a bitch?" I asked and then we both cracked up laughing.

"Oh, sweetie, I've missed you!" She squealed, "You have to come down to visit Phil and I. He misses you too, you know." She told me.

"I know, Mom, and I miss you guys too. You just have to get Dad to let me. He grounded me." I explained.

"He _grounded _my baby girl? Why in Heaven's name would he do that?" She asked and I giggled at her overdramatic personality.

"Because I tried to run away." I trust my mom completely, and I know she understands where I'm coming form. Hell, even she ran away!

"Bella…" She admonished. "Well, I'll just have to get a word in with your father - if his little secretary will even let me! I'll just let him know that all you need is some time with your mother." She said confidently.

"Okay, Mom."

After me and my mother talked some more and said our goodbyes, I headed to my closet to change into some pajamas. I hadn't realized how long I had been on the phone with her.

As I stripped down I stepped in front of a full length mirror I had framed in my closet.

_My tits are so small, _I thought. I brought a hand up and cupped one, and then the other. I then pushed them together to make them look bigger.

I was currently a small B cup, but I was so tiny that I don't think my boobs could ever get any naturally larger! I giggled at my silliness and thought about Edward.

_I bet he likes big boobs. That's why he kicked me out of his shop; because I have small tits!_

Shut up, I told myself.

_Just think about it, Edward would fall in fucking love with you if you had a nice rack. _

Nuh uhh! Wait… I thought I had a nice rack!

_Not nicer than what he's probably seen. You're only sixteen, Stupid. To him, you have baby tits!_

_Oh, no_, I thought to myself, _that would simply not do. _

I quickly grabbed my phone and called my mom again.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Mom, I need your help…"

* * *

><p><strong>Holy tits, batman! <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the adventures of Bella in this chapter! It wasn't much but the next chapter will have so much more! **

**PLUS! More humor to come, this one didn't have much...**

**P.S. I will try to get some more images on my profile for this story (;**

** vV ..Tell me what you think.. Vv**


	3. I Want These

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, brah(:**

**Your my object of affection  
><strong>**My drug of choice  
><strong>**My sick obsession  
><strong>

**-Stephen by Ke$ha-**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning excited for my plans I had made last night with my mom. I was about to get in the shower when Natalie came in and told me that my parents were expecting me for breakfast.<p>

After grumbling a few expletives under my breath, I slowly made my way down towards the 'family' dining room.

"What took you so long, Isabella?" Sue demanded as I walked into the room. I simply shrugged and took my spot across from her.

My father always sat at the head of the table, Sue on the left of him, and me on the right. I hated having to look at her cruel features throughout my meals. I just wanted to, like, vomit all over her face….

_Real mature…_

Sue was actually a very pretty woman; she had shoulder-length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her nasty personality just ruined it all, making her an ugly fucking bitch.

"What did you do yesterday, Bells?" My dad asked innocently enough as our breakfast was being served.

"Studied…" I lied.

"You studied all day long?" He asked incredulously.

"You better have been. Lord knows you need it, Isabella." Sue decided to add her two cents to the fucking situation.

"It's Bella." I told the bitch. I didn't want to comment on how she basically just called me stupid. It would just end up with me jumping over this table and ripping the hair from her fucking head.

"Well, when you start behaving like a civilized human being and stop sneaking around, then we can talk about irrelevant nicknames." Oh, hell no.

"Well, when you stop being a bitch, then we can talk about _you_ being irrelevant." Silence.

"Bella..." My father warned angrily. He knows I hate her, I don't know why he's surprised.

"What did you say, young lady?" Sue asked, her eyes fuming.

"Did I stutter?" I asked, then promptly got up and walked out of the room, towards the second floor where my sanctuary was.

When I finally reached my room, I stripped down on my way to the shower and thought about happy things…

_Puppies…Rainbows…Unicorns….Grilled Cheese with Tomato Soup….Edward…._

_Edward…_

There was never time when he wasn't really on my mind. He was always there; subconsciously or not, my Edward was always in my thoughts.

I quickly showered, shaved, and brushed my teeth before heading back to my closet to get dressed for school. I grabbed the required outfit and quickly changed.

Uniforms at Lincoln Prep for girls were a navy blue or navy blue and green plaid skirt, a white long sleeve button up, a blue blazer (optional), and a tie. The reason for uniforms is to basically blend in; but, honey, when you work these outfits like I do after a few smart fashion choices, there's no way I _couldn't _be noticed.

I wore my plain navy skirt, white blouse, blazer, and tie, but I also paired it with white knee highs and black high heeled Mary Jane's. I wore my hair is long soft curls parted down the middle like always, and added light makeup. Can you say, "Sexy"?

On my way to school, I called my dad on his personal cell from the backseat of the black Mercedes I was currently in.

"Hey, Princess." He answered.

"Daddy, it's okay if I visit Mom right? I already called the jet and everything…" I started, just wanting to get this call over with.

"You're grounded though, Bella. And when do you want to go see your mother?" He asked a bit irritated.

"Dad, having to go with Mom to all her extra curricular's should be enough punishment. I just miss her is all." I informed him while pouting, hoping he could hear it through the phone.

"Well, I don't really know… I'll have to talk with Sue." That pissed me right off.

"Why? What does it matter what she thinks? I'm not her daughter, I'm yours. You should make the decision." I said angrily.

"Isabella, she is your stepmother, you should show her more respect." He reprimanded, " But I suppose I don't see the harm in letting you go. When were you wanting to go?" Insert mental fist pump!

"Thanks, Daddy! I want to go after school today, but don't worry; I'll be back by Thursday." I said sweetly. He groaned.

"Fine…" He agreed resignedly.

After I got off the phone with him, I called Mom and let her know what time I'd make it to Tampa Bay.

She and Phil had gotten a nice big house in Tampa Bay, Florida now that Phil's spot on the Rays was looking pretty solid.

School passed by very slowly, I just wanted to get out of here. I did, however, spend third period looking deeper in to Edward's criminal records on Seth's laptop. Yeah, I stole it…

What?

I'll give it back…

Turns out, Edward's a pretty funny guy. He was charged for vandalism because he and a couple of his friends drew a bunch of dicks on their high school principal's car. A year later, he was charged with stealing his principals car, and last but certainly not least, he was arrested for public indecency because he was… _stripping in the street? _What the hell?

_You sure know how to pick 'em, Bells. _

The rest of the day was spent watching the clocks slowly tick the time by. By the end of the day I was ready to internally combust of boredom. It was all about to be paid off though once I got to Florida.

The flight to Florida was spent watching "Cinderella" and "The Little Mermaid", my favorite movies from when I was a child. Every little girl dreams to be the princess who is saved from a deprived world by a handsome prince. Edward is my prince; he just doesn't know it yet.

We had just landed and I was grabbing my luggage when I hear a shrill voice sing loudly…

"Bella, Bella Bo-Bella fee fi fo fella, Bella!" I laugh loudly and turn around to see my mom dancing around with her arms in the air. Phil was just standing off to the side chuckling to himself.

"Mom, I don't think you said it right." I giggled as I was pulled into her embrace.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" She cooed as she held me tight.

"I missed you too, Mom." I said as I pulled away from her and went over to Phil.

"Phillip…" I greeted.

"Isabella…" He greeted.

"AH!" We both yelled as he swung me up in a bear hug. He swung me around a couple of times and I was still dizzy as he sat me down.

"Yeah, I guess I missed you a little." Phil chuckled.

And then we were off to see Dr. Kishori P. Misra, the best plastic surgeon in Florida.

I'd never thought of plastic surgery before now. I mean, there's nothing wrong with me, nothing wrong with my breasts. They could just use a little… boost? The point is, I am beautiful but a little help never hurts anybody.

As we walked into the office where I would be having a consultation with her, the secretary behind the front desk looked up from her computer.

"How can I help…." Her talking faded as she realized who it was.

"Miss Swan!" she exclaimed, getting up from her desk, "I hadn't realized the time! Follow me, Dr. Misra is waiting for you." She smiled and led us to a cozy looking office with pictures of a beautiful Indian woman with her family.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kishori Misra, it's an honor to meet you, Miss Swan." The woman from the pictures said while standing up to shake my hand.

"Thank you, Dr. Misra. Please, just call me Bella." I said respectfully.

"Well, Bella, let's get started. I understand you were wanting breast augmentations?" I nod my head and she continues, "Well, then if you don't mind, we will step in to my examination room." She informs us as she stands up and leads us towards a white sterile room.

We all sat down and Dr. Misra began to explain to us the two different kinds of breast implants; silicone gel or saline. I told her I would prefer the silicone simply because it would feel and look a bit more natural than the saline, which would look and feel hard.

She then went over my medical history, which was hardly anything, and then asked me my reason and goals for my breast augmentation.

"I want bigger tits." I told her, a light frown on my face. Why else would I want a breast augmentation. She chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm supposed to ask that." She explained.

She then went on to show pre-op and post-op pictures of some of her patients and I giggled when Mom covered Phil's eyes. She then made Phil step out of the room as I took my shirt and bra off. She took a picture, I redressed, and then she used a program to show me what my breasts would look like if enhanced to a full C-cup, like I wanted. I smiled big.

"They're perfect. I want them just like that." I demanded.

She chuckled and continued, "Now, once the procedure is finished and everything is going the way it should, we will send you home. But you must be the one to take extremely good care of your new breasts for at least the first six months while the implants are settling into your breast. You also cannot wear a bra." I smiled at that.

An excuse to not wear a bra for six months and show off my new and amazing tits? Hell yes!

After everything was settled, we confirmed my set surgery date. It was tomorrow at noon.

I couldn't wait…

Edward's going to love me!

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! <strong>

**I know, I know... Bella's crazy, right? She wants to get new boobs for a guy she doesn't even know! And she thinks that will make him love her? **

**Blasphemy!**

**I guess all this conservative-ness has gotten her a little loopy, has it not? **

**vV Click it Vv**


	4. It's, uh, Been a While

**Wow... So, um, hi. LOL **

**So, it's been a while, huh? Does anybody even still have an alert for this story?! Well if you do, then this message is for you...**

**Here's my spiel:**

**Firstly, I would like to apologize for the absurdly late, kind of pointless, and not-an-actual-update update. **

**This story - as you can see - was written 3 years ago, and believe it or not I was only 16 when I was writing it. Crazy, right? I know. Moving on... I'm now a 19 year old college student with nothing to do on the weekends (parties are****_ always _****on Thursdays) and I got back in to reading FanFiction in my spare time. Of course, upon returning to this glorious cyber world I couldn't remember my old username and password for this account, so I created a new one to Favorite and Alert stories to my hears desire. **

**I had been back to reading all of these great stories that got me obsessed all over again when a thought occurred to me...** _Why don't I look up my old account and read my old stories for shits and giggles?_

**Absurd thought, really. **

**I wanted to cry, laugh and throw up all at the same time. What I found on my old account (this account) was/is, in one word, embarrassing! The stories were absolute crap, there wasn't really a plot line, and I would write these awful/stupid/long/irrelevant/mind-numbing Writer's Notes for EVERY single chapter. *Insert laughing and crying emoji's***

**Until I found this story...**

**I thought to myself,** _Hmm... This ain't half bad. A little bare, sure. Not much depth, but it's not too shabby. _

**I was astounded to find this little gem in the midst of all of the awfulness that is the iBubba account. What boggled my mind even more was the amount of amazing reviews and the 70 alerts! WHAT! It blew me away!**

**Then another silly thought popped into my head (which is never a good idea)...** _WHAT IF I CONTINUED THE STORY!? _

**_So. This is my proposition to whomever it may concern_****: Should I continue this little story? The future chapters would be, in my opinion, better written, and I may even go back and change some stuff...Maybe.. Like I said before, I am a college student with many obligations to juggle so I'm not sure if I would change anything just for times sake. With that being said, I can also promise that I would be a more trustworthy author/updater and that if I do feel that this story is going absolutely nowhere, then I will let you all know accordingly. **

**Just some food for thought, y'all.**

**Let me know what you think!**


	5. Continuing The Escape

**Last non-update update, I promise! **

**This is just to let all you guys know who are interested that I ****will**** be continuing this story! However, I will no longer be using this account since its from when I was 16 and what not. **

**The account I will be using will be: ****Lae011 **

**The story will have the same title, but I will be changing a lot of what I previously wrote while still keeping the same general plot line. **

**I hope you guys follow this story! By the time you read this I will probably have already re-posted the first chapter! **


End file.
